thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Anders Nilsson
| birth_place = Lulea, Sweden | league = NHL | team = St. Louis Blues | former_teams = Luleå HF New York Islanders Ak Bars Kazan Edmonton Oilers | ntl_team = SWE | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 5 | weight_lb = 227 | draft = 62nd overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2009 }} Anders Nilsson (born Bengt Per Anders Nilsson on March 19, 1990) is a Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted 62nd overall by the Islanders in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career On April 27, 2011, the New York Islanders signed Anders to a three-year entry-level contract. He made his NHL debut on November 19, 2011, against the Boston Bruins, in relief of Rick DiPietro. He let in 3 goals on 17 shots, while playing 40 minutes, as the Islanders lost 6-0. Anders got his first start in the NHL on November 21, 2011, against the Pittsburgh Penguins at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. On March 4, 2012, he earned his first NHL victory and shutout in a 1-0 home win against the New Jersey Devils. In doing so, he became the first goalie in Islanders history to record a shutout for his first win. In his next start, on March 10, 2012, Anders almost shutout the Devils a second time, but the Devils scored two goals in the last two minutes of the game, resulting in a 2-1 loss for the Islanders. Anders saw limited action with the Bridgeport Sound Tigers in 2012–13 as he was diagnosed with an unknown, fatigue-inducing illness in January 2013. The illness was later determined to be a vitamin B12 deficiency. He spent much of the 2013–14 season as the Islanders' backup goaltender. On May 26, 2014, as a restricted free agent, Anders decided to sign a contract with Russian club, Ak Bars Kazan of the Kontinental Hockey League. Ak Bars issued a release confirming the signing. On October 4, 2014, his NHL rights were traded by the Islanders to the Chicago Blackhawks in a trade for Nick Leddy. On July 6, 2015, Anders' NHL rights were traded for a second time, from the Blackhawks to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for prospect Liam Coughlin and in turn, he agreed to a one-year, one-way contract with the Oilers. Anders earned a spot on the Oilers roster after a stellar training camp, not allowing a single goal in the preseason. In the 2015–16 season, he appeared in a career high 26 games with the Oilers, sharing the pipes with Cam Talbot before he was traded approaching the trade deadline by the Oilers to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Niklas Lundstrom and the Blues fifth round selection in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft on February 27, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Sweden}} Anders represented Sweden at the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships which were held in Saskatchewan, Canada. He only played in one game during the tournament as Jacob Markström was the starter. Sweden won a bronze medal at the tournament. Category:1990 births Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Lulea HF players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Swedish ice hockey goaltenders